Grimm Fiction
by bizarrecollector
Summary: When a stranger walks into the guild and takes the exceeds what would Fairy Tail do and who is he and this mysterious guild.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail and also this is my first story and I hope yall enjoy it.

* * *

At the beaten down Fairy Tail guild home of the famous and quite possibly the strongest guild in Fiore after the missing members reappear after there disappearance seven years ago. In the small guild the people inside where having fun the only ones not there are Gildarts, Laxus, Makarov, the Thunder God Tribe, and Gajeel.

As the usual fun and fighting was going on inside the guild a being was walking towards the guild.

Inside the guild Natsu was talking to Lucy. "That was great food you had," said a laughing Natsu. "If you think the food is so great why don't you buy it at the market instead of raiding my fridge," yelled an annoyed Lucy. "Eh, why would I do that." "Lucy you will never understand," said Happy. "What is there to understand," said the confuse Lucy.

"He's only eating out of your fridge because he failing at his mission," said Gray.

"What did you say," said Natsu.

With Natsu and Gray, who took off his shirt, where about to fight Happy saw Carla talking to Lily. He went over there with a fish offering to try to impress Carla which doesn't work.

As people where being drawn into the fight with laughter and having a good time a mysterious figure walked into the guild. It caught everybody's attention because the guild doesn't get visitors very often.

The person was male who was between 5'6 to 6'0 feet tall. He had light brown hair, green eyes, was a little bit above medium built muscles, and or some reason had six small silver shape rhombus on the side of his head. Three on each side evenly space out with the first being near the temple and last one being close to being behind the ear. His clothes were that of gray pants and a white t-shirt. He wore a black jacket with small yellow square going down the zipper line and a medium square on each side of the jackets shoulder. It also looked like his bottom shirt was between the belt and pants. Where a piece of cloth hanging from the right waist with a weird symbol on it.

As the man was standing there not saying anything Kinana try greeting him by saying "Hi welcome to Fairy Tail how may we help you." He didn't respond he just started walking over where the exceed were hanging out. When he got over there he bent down and just stare at them.

"This is creeping me out," said Carla.

"Don't worry I'll protect you. Hey weirdo why are you staring at us," said Happy.

He didn't respond to Happy's saying, he just kept on staring.

"Speak if you are a man," yelled Elfman in the background. With everybody getting tense and giving the stranger an odd look. Mirajane was behind the counter thinking of who this person is and what he's doing. Then a flashback in her mind shows a dark silhouette of a young boy yelling, "I'll prove to yall that I can become strong without the need of magic." When flashback we see Mirajane with a shock expression muttering, "It couldn't be."

With the guild being quiet Natsu got fed up and yelled to the stranger, "Hey what is it you want with Happy and them." After he got done saying that the stranger sprang into action moving his hand out and knocking the exceed out which even Lily who got hit by surprise. He put them in a bag which was hidden inside his jacket and sprang for the door.

Before he got to the door Natsu jumped up behind him with his fist on fire yelling stop but the kidnapper was quick and let go of the bag grab Natsu blazing fist and palm struck him in the chest which sent him flying across the guild and into a wall. He grabed the bag before it even hit the ground and disappear through the entrance.

With everybody with a shock expression which then turn to anger expression. When Natsu burst out of the rubble yelling, "AHH I'll get that asshole for taking Happy." Before Natsu and some of the guild members where about to go after the person somebody yelled, "STOP." Everybody stopped and turn to Erza while Natsu yelled back why.

Then Erza looked at Natsu and pointed at his chest. When Natsu look down and saw a piece of paper stuck to him left there by the stranger. He pulled it off and looked at it and what it said was something terrifying and dangerous.

"IF YOU WANT YOUR CATS BACK SAFE FAIRY TAIL BRING ALL YOUR MEMBERS TO THESE CORDINATES FOR THIS IS A DECLARATION OF WAR."

And at the bottom of the piece of paper was what it appears to be a guilds name.

GRIMM FICTION


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own fairy Tail.**

* * *

"What is going on here,"said Makarov from his walk around town. In the guild Markarov saw that his kids were having arguments and some getting prepare for something. Erza walked up to the master and told him what happen during his absence. After getting done the look on the master's face was anger and furry for having some of his kids taking right underneath his noise.

He looked at the remaining guild members who did not run off to look for kidnapper. "Everybody get listen up, Cana you contact our members who are out on mission and get them to meet us here or there at that person's guild, I see the rest of yall are getting prepare so that's good, and now we need to make a plan."

"We don't need a plan we just bust in there, get Happy and them back, and beat that guy into a pulp," said Natsu who came back after not being able to find the perpetrator. "Even with my strong nose I couldn't find that bastard."

"I have to agree with Natsu I looked a over the town and couldn't find them even with my speed. Who ever this guy is he can move fast to be able to leave town that quick without being detected," said Jet who also came back.

"I hope Carla is okay," said a teary Wendy.

"Hey whats going own here," said Gajeel who walked into the guild. After he was quickly brief on what was going on he also shown the same frustration level as Natsu. "That bastard how could Pantherlily could be capture that easily when I get my hands own him." "I think your angry is directed towards the wrong person," said Levy.

As this was going own Makarov notice that Mirajane had a worry look own her face. He went up to her and ask her what was wrong, Mirajane looked at the master and said, "Master I think I know who this person is." Natsu who over heard this conversation yelled what and run over to her and start demanding stuff.

"QUIET," said Makarov. When he said that everybody froze, and got quiet. He then looked over to where Mirajane and said, "Speak my child who do you think this person might be?" With everybody's attention on Mirajane she begin to tell her tale.

* * *

**I promise next chapter will be alot longer and thankyou for reading.**


	3. the past and name

**Sorry it took me so long I was writing another story but here it is GF ch 3**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The story takes place close to around 15 years ago, a couple a months after happy was born, in the guild of Fairy Tail with everybody younger.

As commotion was going on with the younger generation a young boy close to being the same age as Erza and Mirajane walked into the guild with happiness on his face. While he was looking around the guild a younger version of Macao notice the boy walking around and said to him, "Hey kid what brings you here." The boy looked at him with his green eyes and told him, "I want to join this guild." "Really boy," replied Macao, "Hmmm well then boy lets go see the master." With sparkles in the boys eyes as he follow Macao to where the master of the guild Makarov was at. "Hey master this young lad here would like to join our guild," said Macao. Makarov looked at the young boy and said, "So you want to join our guild right?" With the boy trying to keep his excitement in but failed and said yes real loud which caught the intention of some of the guild members nearby.

With Makarov laughing upon seeing the boy's excitement he said to the boy, "So kid what should we call you?"

"My name is Allen Eartheart," said Allen. "Mmhm so Allen what magic ability do you have," said Makarov. The boy got quiet and stood there for a little bit then he spoke back saying, "Well mister I really don't know what magic I can do," said a sad looking Allen. "Well then we will just have to figure it out what magic you can do then," said a smiling Makarov.

The Master looked towards Cana and told her to come over. "What is it that you need me for?" said Cana. "Bring out your cards," replied Makarov then he looked towards the boy and said, "You see here young child Cana here can use card magic that alouds her to summon things and do other stuff as well with these cards, Cana why don't you give him an example."

With that Cana pulled out the sword card and summon a sword witch the boy was amaze to see. Makarov told the boy to give it a try as the sword was converted back into a card form and she handed the card to him. When the boy got the card he try to summon the sword back out but nothing happen, so he tried again and still nothing. "Hmmm this is odd card magic is a very simple tool to use and doesn't take very long usually people get it on the first go," said Makarov.

With sad look on the boy's face Makarov said to the boy there is other way to learn magic to try to boy's hope up. As this was going on a loud rumble and shouting was going on on the other side of the guild their where two kids that where arguing and fighting. One had pink hair and was breathing fire while the other boy was shirtless was summing ice out of his hand. Allen looked other there and asked Makarov who they were.

"Those kids other there are members of the guild the one with pink hair is Natsu and the other boy is Gray," replied Makarov. "What are they doing," asked Allen as Cana was yelling at Gray to put a shirt own. "Oh they are just playing around," said Makarov as destruction was happening over at the other side with tables getting destroy. "Really," said a confuse Allen.

As that was going on Allen notice a blue cat was flying over Natsu and Gray. "Is that a flying cat?" said Allen. "Why yes it is that cats name is Happy and he his one of the newest members of the guild," said Makarov. "He is a new member?" said Allen. "He was born out of an egg a few months back." "AN EGG," said a shock Allen. "Why yes it is true," replied Makarov. With Allen looking at the ruckus that was going on with a smile spread across his face and saying, "Being a magician is awesome." With a smile on Makarov face he told the boy that we will try other ways to see what his magic is.

On the other side of the guild Natsu and Gray where fighting over something random until Erza stepped in and told them to stop which they did in a shaken frighting way. "I see your men only act right only when you are a around," said Mirajane with Lisana saying hey to Natsu behind her.

"And what do you want," said Erza. "Oh I just came over her to settle our score," replied Mirajane. Before they got into another fight they heard a boy yelling some magic words. Both looked towards where the voice was coming from and saw a boy trying by the look of it summon something but fail at it surrounded by some people that where part of the guild.

"What's going on over there," said Erza.

On the other side Allen fail at another attempt to use magic. "Hey whats going on other here?" said Erza to Cana. As she and the others where walking other to where the crowd was. "This boy right here wants to join the guild but for some reason he is having a hard time using magic". "Really this kid wants to join," said Natsu as him and everybody was looking at his fail attempt to use magic.

"Mmmm I really don't want to do this but I may have to," said Makarov as he looked at Allen who had a confuse look. "What I'm going to do is use a spell that allows me to check a person to see if they can use magic." When he got done saying that he said some magic words and a orange flat square popped up and hold towards Allen. Through it he saw Allen with a line scanning on him and after a few seconds a word popped up and Makarov had a sad looked on his face. "I'm sorry kid but you are not a magician," said Makarov.

"What do you mean," said a very confuse and worry Allen. "What I mean is that you don't have no magical property in you, you see when a person is born they are ether born with magic or not and you where born with none."

With tears building up in his eyes Allen was depress for hearing he can not become a magician just because he was not born one. "And here I came here because of the adventures the magic people can go own, but can I still join the guild." "I'm sorry the guild was design for magicians to gather and go out on mission but you can work here as job but not as a member," said Makarov.

"But you got people who are younger than your guild and your saying its dangerous for me just because I can't use magic," said Allen as he was pointing towards the kids of the guild. "I'm sorry son but it is just to dangerous for you," said Makarov.

With tears fallen down Allen's eyes has he was taking these facts into his mind a shout was made from the crowd. Everybody looked towards who shouted and it was Mirajane who spoked. "Will you quite your crying you can't use so deal with it and go find a job or something else since you don't qualify to be able to join a guild." "What do you mean?" said Allen. "I mean what I just said your not strong enough or have magic ability to join it is a hard fact but you must accept it," said an annoyed Mirajane.

"You think I'm not strong," said Allen. "Well of course you are just a normal human so you are better weak by the look of it," replied Mirajane. "Sister I think your going to far on this," said Lisana. "I agree with her," said Elfman. "Hemph it doesn't matter he want be able to do nothing." "I prove to you that I'm strong," shouted Allen. "What?" said a confuse Mirajane.

"I challenge you to a duel," said Allen. "What," said the shock Natsu, Gray, Lisana, Elfman, and a few guild members. With a confidant smirk on Mirajane face she said, "Fine I'll accept your challenge." In the back of the group of people Macao whispered to Makarov, "You think this is a good idea." "No I really don't but this will show how dangerous this job is by showing how strong we have to get to do these jobs," replied a concern Makarov.

With a clearing inside the guild with one end having Mirajane and on the other end having Allen. With one end having Lisana and Erza trying to convince Mirajane out of it while on the other end Elfman was trying to convince Allen out of it. "Are you really sure you want to do this my sister is really strong and she will kill you." "I don't care if she is strong it is me trying to prove to her I am strong without the need of magic for I am a man," replied Allen. "A man," said a shock Elfman.

With everybody getting quiet for the battle was now starting. With Mirajane turn her right hand into a monstrous arm. "You surprise this is what magic can do," said a snickering Mirajane. "Stop rubbing it in and fight," said a serious Allen. After he got done saying that Mirajane looked anger and speed up to him so face he didn't have time to react and was sent flying into some tables and chairs. "You went to far on that," said Erza. "What he ask for it," replied Mirajane.

Without notice Mirajane received a punch to the face by Allen. "Don't turn your back on somebody who you don't know is really down," replied Allen. After that Mirajane got enraged and started to repeatable kick and punch him until Erza and few guild members got her off him.

Everybody was worried about Allen who was on the ground cover in bruises but he suddenly got right back up but was to beaten to fight again. With Mirajane declare winner she went over to Allen and said, "See this is power and we are strong so we can go on these missions or adventures you call them, so you weak normals don't have to." With Allen breathing hard he said to her, "Huff...Huff I promise you this that when time goes on the next time I'm here we will have a rematch to see who the strongest is for I will prove to you all that you can become strong without the need of magic."

End of flashback, Present Day Now.

"After that he left the guild," said Mirajane. "You got to be kidding me sister your telling me it was that man who took happy and them was actually him," said Elfman. "It really can't be him because the one who came here is young, probably the same age as you Mirajane he have to look older than you. Unless he was also frozen in time he just can't be him," said Macao. "He does have a point," said Wakaba. "Also if it was him he want be here for the cats but for Mirajane instead because of the rematch he promise," said Erza.

"Well I don't care who he is I will beat the crap out of him and get Happy and them back," said a still furious Natsu with Gajeel on the side agreeing. "Master I found the location of Grimm Fiction is located with these coordinates he gave us," said Levy. She went over to where Makarov was and shown him a map with an x on the edge of Fiore. "Mmmm if we leave right now we will get there by morning so everybody listen up we are leaving right now Cana you got in contact with the rest of the members right," said Makarov. "Yes all but Gildarts and they will be meeting us at the enemy's base tomorrow morning," said Cana.

As everybody was leaving and preparing for war at a another location around nightime that same day at a dark room where the only light is the moonlight through the windows there was a old snoring man in a chair who is 4ft 5in in height. When a young happy girl ran into the room yelling, "Master Dolmenking 'Master of Grimm Fiction' he's back he's back." "He's back already mmm though he back later on tonight well lets go welcome him Cindy," said Dolmen. Outside the Grimm Fiction guild the kidnapper enter the guild with people welcome him back.

When Dolmen enter the room he saw the guy with the bag that haves the exceeds in it. "I know you can't personal response to these but welcome back good friend." The other person didn't say nothing but handed the bag to the master of the guild. "Mmm the mission was a succes I could tell,"said Dolmen, as he held the unconscious Exceed in it, then he look towards the members of the guild and said, "Listen up everybody tomorrow we are at war with Fairy Tail and we will need to be prepare for it since they are consider to be the strongest guild in Fiore so everybody go to sleep so yall will be well rested for tomorrows battle." As everybody was cheering and leaving the master looked towards the back and saw five shadowy figures in the back and told them to rest as well.

As it was getting empty Dolmen looked towards the kidnapper and said, "I am sorry but looks like where going to be at war with the magic guild you like Allen."

* * *

**Hope you liked it read and review please.**


	4. Reason

**Surprise with quick update** **well enjoy new chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Morning time with a big carriage that contain the members of Fairy Tail where riding in it towards Grimm Fiction.

"Lucy wake up," with Lucy waking up from her sleep to see Levy waking her up, "We need to get ready for we're almost there." With a yawn from Lucy she said, "Okay mmm hey Wendy whats wrong?" Other on the other side of the girls area we see Wendy by the look of it has motion sickness. "Oh nothing I'm just worry about Charlie thats all." "Are you sure your not developing motion sickness," said Lucy. "That could be it but I can't wast my magic I need to be prepare. I mean I already use my magic on the other two dragon slayers." "That reminds me isn't the magic you place on them waring off right now," said Levy.

On the boys side you see that Gajeel and Natsu are suffering from the motion sickness. "Hmph guess Wendy's magic finally wore off," said Gray. "Ha ha ha that looks funny," said a laughing Bickslow who was seating next to Freed and Laxus. "Whoa when the yall get here," said a surprise Gray. "We got on here late at night while you all where asleep," said Freed.

"Well I hope this is some weak guild where facing against," said Macao. "Don't worry dad where the strongest beside we got Natsu and all the others here," said Romeo. "What are you doing here son I thought I told you to stay with Kinana and Asuka," said the surprised Macao. "That will be boring staying behind so I tagged along," replied Romeo. "But son it is dangerous," said a worry Macao.

With the members getting ready master Makarov shouted through the giant carriage to meet in the main room. With every body entering the main room with the dragon slayer staggering to be with them. They where all facing Makarov for plan of what their going to do. "Listen up everybody we are going to stop and get before we get there so we won't be in a confine space for they will be prepare for us,"

With everybody agreeing the carriage stopped with them getting out and the dragon slayers feeling much better now. They started to walk through the woods until they got to a clearing that shown a big building that had a balcony up front and on the ground there appears to be at least 100 people out there wanting for them that are members of the Grimm Fiction.

On the balcony there stood an old man in the middle of a group of people who wore a cloak with the hood down. On his right their appear to be a shaved person that is wearing monk clothing that are green. Next to the monk was an old man with a puffy beard wearing a southern style hat with suspenders keeping his pants up. Next to him was a big black man wearing army style clothing.

On the left side of the old man was from the farthest was by the look of it a Native American guy with sunglasses and wearing a suit. And next to him was a female wearing fashionable clothing with a feather scarf over her shoulders. Right next to the old man was the kidnapper wearing the clothing he wore yesterday.

When Natsu saw him he got full of anger and was about to charge when Laxus put his hand in front of him to stop him.

With everything quiet the old man on the balcony spoke, "Welcome Fairy Tail to our guild I am Dolmenking but every body calls me Dolmen I am the master of Grimm Fiction and I am please to meet you all." Other on the Fairy Tail side Makarov just looked up at him and said, "I don't care who you are or what you want but for kidnapping some of my children you have brought the wrath of Fairy Tail towards you and your guild." With everybody behind Makarov giving the Grimm Fiction the evil stare for what they did.

"Ha wow we really pissed them off for taking their cats," said the the army style guy. "I think it is nice I mean he even called the cats his children," said the female. "This the kind of reaction I wanted and it appears to be working," said Dolmen. With the people on the balcony looking down seeing that a bunch of their members are nervous and sweating. "Heh their stares are working," said the native guy.

"Might as well give them a reason even if they don't want to listen but have to tell them this anyways," said Dolmen. He then looked at Fairy Tail and shouted, "The reason why I raise war on you is because we want recognition from the Magic Council." After saying that he looked towards the Fairy Tail and their expression still stay firm so he decided to continue on.

"You see that this guild is made up of bunch of what you may call normal people or non magical people. This guild was made 12 years ago so that the people who can't use magic can be like you but after this guild was made we sent in a letter asking the Council to add us but they rejected us. We tried many times but they sent us a letter saying we don't meet their qualification. I mean we still did jobs, dangerous ones too, and we even took down a few dark guilds but they still say no. So I came up with this idea that the way for them to notice us is for us to defeat their strongest guild in Fiore just to show them we are stronger than the strongest guild and you should no underestimate the normals. So I am sorry for taking the exceeds but because you people are consider the strongest we will have to take you down."

Over on the over side showing the Fairy Tail Makarov spoke back, "Like I said I don't care what you wont but I am here to get my family back and your grudge against the Council is should be for them and not at my family."

"Ah I see but your guild also show discrimination towards normals just like the council. I mean you hired normals to work at the guild but not as members. Here is an example." After saying that he moved his arms in the direction of the person on his left. "Allow me to intruduce somebody you probably don't remember this here lad is Allen Eartheart a person who tried to join your guild 15 years ago but was denied because he can't use magic but you had people much younger than him in the guild because they could use magic," finish Dolmen.

On the Fairy Tails many of the members had almost a shock expression on their face which caught the attention of Dolmen. "I see you do remember him. Well might as well get yall acquainted let the war begin." After saying that Allen walked of the balcony and landed on his feet on the ground while the rest up top walked back inside.

With roars and cheers the Grimm members at the bottom started to charge at the Fairies. "Attack," yell Macao with the Fairy members running towards the Grimms.


End file.
